


crushes, bowtruckles, and potions essays

by 170403



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: BUT ITS NOT TBZ THAT DIE, Eric has a crush, Hogwarts AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lowercase, M/M, being gay in herbology, it’s just snippets of their life at hogwarts over a year, slightly angsty sometimes, that’s where the angst comes in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/170403/pseuds/170403
Summary: a lot can happen in a year.orwhere eric has a crush (or multiple), juyeon doesn’t tell the truth, younghoon is way too attached to his plants for it to be normal, and jacob really wants to win the quidditch cup before he leaves
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, More to be added - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. september 1st - 10:56am

september 1st  
10:56am  
“juyeon! over here!” changmin shouted from the train window onto the platform below. the gryffindor looked up at him and waved before hauling his trunk towards the door to the train. he was wearing his quidditch jumper, coincidentally matching with his boyfriend, hyunjae, who had gone to greet him by the door.  
“changmin! come sit down or a first year will take your seat” chanhee said from their compartment doorway, pushing his recently dyed blond hair from his face.  
“ew are they wearing matching outfits?” haknyeon asked, now stood next to chanhee. chanhee’s face scrunched up with disgust as he followed haknyeon’s line of sight.  
juyeon and hyunjae were stood at the other side of the carriage, laughing about something. probably the fact that they were so in synch they managed to wear the exact same outfit, from the gryffindor quidditch jumper to the jeans to the shoes. they towered over the first and second years that surrounded them, bringing attention to themselves.  
hyunjae noticed them staring and smiled at them, which just earned him a middle finger from chanhee before he dragged changmin and haknyeon into the compartment.  
“they’re so lovey dovey i hate it” the older slytherin scowled.  
“chanhee they’re dating what exactly do you expect?” younghoon, who, as changmin now noticed, had been in the compartment the whole time said. he was already dressed in his uniform and was holding a little plant he’d probably gotten over the summer in a pot that was 10 times too big. typical.  
“they’re wearing matching outfits younghoon! it makes me want to throw up!”


	2. september 1st - 7:56pm

september 1st  
7:56pm  
“don’t you think they’re pretty?” the boy next to sangyeon asked him, looking at the empty space in front of the carriage.  
“huh? there’s nothing there” sangyeon asked. the boy was a slytherin, judging by his uniform. he looked a few years younger too, a fifth year maybe.  
the boy turned to him in confusion, analysing his face to see if he was joking.  
“don’t you see them?” his eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at the space again. sangyeon followed his line of sight and saw the hoof prints embedded into the mud on the ground, more hoof prints appeared when the carriage in front of them started to move. weird, sangyeon thought. he’d never noticed those before. it was like there was some invisible horse pulling on the carriages. but why could this slytherin see them? his thoughts were cut short when a little hufflepuff bumped into him and grabbed onto the slytherin’s arm. he was followed by another slytherin, significantly taller with piercings hanging down from each ear.  
“sunwoo come on! there’s space in bomin’s carriage!” shouted the hufflepuff as he began to drag the boy away, sangyeon watched as they disappeared in a flurry of green robes and pink hair.


	3. september 18th - 4:45pm

september 18th  
4:45pm  
eric stormed his way into the school library, pushing passed some first year ravenclaws arguing about spell pronunciations. his hair was a bright pink, completely different to the blond he’d woken up with. he looked down each little corridor between the bookcases before he found what he was looking for.  
“jacob!” he slapped the table in front of the older, gaining the attention of the rest of the people on the table “i’m in a crisis!”  
“i’m kinda in the middle of something” jacob looked up at him, unimpressed.  
“well that can wait i have a crisis!”  
“we are in a library!” jacob force whispered “if you’re going to carry you you might as well keep your voice down”  
“uh jacob.” a ravenclaw that eric recognised as sangyeon lee, head boy, said before eric could continue with his speech “who’s this?”  
“i’m his brother” eric said, waving a dismissive arm, wanting to carry on speaking  
“step brother” jacob corrected  
“since when have you had a step brother?” a slytherin asked from the other side of the table.  
“since he was eight- can i please carry on with my crisis?” eric moved the books that were laid on the table onto the floor and sat atop it himself. “right so. we‘re doing amortentia in potions, and that’s just a recipe for disaster to begin with. professor yoo brought out this huge vial of it and told us that it smelled like something to do with the person we loved the most and when it came to my turn i smelled hyunjoon’s stupid candles.“  
“eric your crush on hyunjoon is so painfully obvious this isn’t a surprise” jacob started but a slytherin cut him off  
“no let him carry on”  
“we all know i have a crush on hyunjoon i KNOW jacob but this is where the plot thickens. i didn’t just smell hyunjoon’s candles, oh no! that would be too boring. guess what i also smelled? sunwoo’s disgusting sweets! and i have no idea what to do with myself because i feel like i’ve just exposed myself TO myself yknow? and they asked me what i smelled, yknow what i said? DOGS. i said dogs jacob. i don’t know what i’ll do.”  
“wait. kim sunwoo? heo hyunjoon? from slytherin?” the slytherin from before asked, now taking notes on eric’s misfortune.  
“seriously chanhee? the kid told you about the biggest crisis he’s had in his thirteen years of being alive and THAT is what you picked up on?” the only gryffindor at the table turned to the slytherin, ignoring eric’s unheard correction of ‘i’m fifteen!’  
the hufflepuff fell back on the table in anguish, smushing about 3 different rolls of parchment.  
“this is it. it’s the worst day of my life” he sighed, his hair turning a bright blue.  
jacob pulled his charms essay from underneath his step brother and smoothed it out lightly.  
“you’ll survive”


	4. october 4th - 12:45

october 4th  
12:45pm  
every day, hyunjae waited for juyeon in the castle courtyard before lunch, it was a tradition. it didn’t really make a difference if they walked in together or not, the great hall was always emptier at lunch compared to dinner, it was basically guaranteed that they’d get to sit together. though, hyunjae did enjoy the look of faux disgust chanhee gave them when they walked in hand in hand.  
juyeon was later than usual, but when he finally arrived, he was accompanied by another boy. hyunjae distinctly recognised him as jacob’s step brother, his hair was blonde, different to the pink he saw in the library. he was also hufflepuff’s seeker, as hyunjae realised as he watched their match against ravenclaw a few weeks prior. obviously some friendly brotherly competition.  
“-joon’s patronus was a dragon! how cool is that?” the hufflepuff bounced as he and juyeon came into earshot “sunu’s was a raccoon, which is less dramatic but it’s cool i guess”  
“what was yours?” juyeon asked  
“a bear! but a little one, so a baby bear.” the younger replied excitedly.  
a bear? hyunjae patronus was a bear, as he’d found out in a fifth year defence against the dark arts lesson. if he had a bear, and eric had a baby bear, that had to mean something. 

do i have to adopt him now? is that how adoption works? i can’t be a father. i’m too young to be a father.

“jae?” juyeon waved a confused hand in front of hyunjae’s face that brought him out of his trail of thought. “this is eric, he says you met in the libr-“  
“do we have a son now?”

“what?”


	5. october 12th - 4:06pm

october 12th   
4:06pm

“oh! look who finally decided to actually spend time with us” kevin distinctly heard chanhee’s voice call out as he walked towards the group of three slytherins and a token hufflepuff he called friends (he himself was the token ravenclaw).  
“what do you mean? i’m with you all the time!” kevin replied, sitting down cross legged in the gap they’d left for him.  
“you’re always with that ravenclaw!”  
“he’s my boyfriend, chanhee!”  
chanhee just rolled his eyes before going back to his book. advanced rune translation, apparently. absolutely riveting!   
the group always sat in the shade of a tree near the black lake in the space between lessons and dinner ever since first year. sometimes they were joined by juyeon, a gryffindor they’d befriended in second year herbology, but he disappeared a lot, so it was never certain when they’d see him. kevin didn’t dwell on it.   
it was then he noticed the particularly large plant pot that sat in front of younghoon. the hufflepuff was staring intently at the single tiny leaf that was protruding through the soil.  
“what’s with the pot?”   
“bori’s been shrinking, i figured if i brought it with me wherever i went, i’d figure out what was wrong” the hufflepuff replied, not taking his eyes off of the soil  
“bori?” kevin inquired   
“he named the plant, he thought the plant was shrinking because it was sad that it was nameless” changmin supplied  
younghoon lifted his head for the first time since kevin had arrived to give changmin a look.  
“how do you know that the plant isn’t sad?” he asked in full seriousness  
“hey younghoon, maybe the plant just wants a friend” haknyeon broke in as changmin tried to argue.  
younghoon’s head whipped to where haknyeon was sat and his eyes lit up. the only way kevin could describe younghoon’s face was that it looked like he’d just discovered something groundbreaking, like gravity. but they didn’t do physics at hogwarts and he was fairly certain his pureblood friends thought gravity was a magical force put in place by wizards and witches thousands of years ago, so he didn’t say his thoughts out loud.   
younghoon collected his things quickly before getting up, not forgetting to pick up his unnecessarily large pot. he made to leave before haknyeon called behind him.  
“where are you going?”

“haknyeon you are a genius! see you at dinner!”


	6. october 15th - 12:55pm

october 15th  
12:55pm

“i know it’s not our first game of the season, but it’s our first game against slytherin, and they’re probably the most difficult.” jacob began, gripping his broom tightly “we’re at the top of the league so far, but we’ve only played one game so that really means nothing. we only beat hufflepuff by a few points, but the hufflepuff team is the best it’s been in years. i don’t doubt we can beat slytherin too! we’re a good team, as long as sangyeon stops their chasers from scoring, we’ll be okay.”   
this game was the biggest in the season in jacob’s opinion. slytherin were always the most difficult to beat out of all the houses. hayoung, the captain, somehow always knew everyone’s weak spots, and changmin, the seeker, was terrifyingly fast.   
the team got up around him and began to make their way towards the exit of the ravenclaw changing room. he heard the crowd of students cheering excitedly, meaning slytherin had probably already left the changing rooms. he took a deep breath before turning back to look at his team.   
“you better do good out there” he said jokingly, desperately trying to lighten the mood “changmin won’t let me live it down if we lose”  
he succeeded in lightening the mood slightly, but not as much as he had hoped. the air was still tense as they made their way through the cobalt curtains separating the changing rooms and the quidditch pitch.  
“nice speech, captain” sangyeon, the team’s keeper smiled as he got on his broom “you’re almost as good as me”


	7. october 23rd - 11:56pm

october 23rd   
11:56pm

kim younghoon took his role as hufflepuff prefect VERY seriously. he polished his badge every night before carefully setting it down on his bedside table with his other important things (most notably, bori, his shrinking plant). he worked hard to get it, and he was proud, he’d never do anything to take that away from him.  
that’s why he was confused as to why he did what he did. he’d blatantly lied to a head of year, and walked away without batting an eyelid. that was why he was stood in awkward silence in a deserted 4th floor corridor with a slytherin he’d barely met at nearly midnight  
he was doing his nightly rounds when he heard shouting from around the corner. even though he was a (very proud) prefect, he was terrified of confrontation, so he would rather not come in between some squabble that wasn’t worth it. 

“take that back!”  
“why would i? it’s true isn’t it?”

a thud. it sounded like a punch, which was uncommon at hogwarts, considering it was actually way easier to hex someone. he sighed. he’d have to get involved now, great. he stepped around the corner and saw 3 boys, obviously younger than him. 5th years maybe, 2 gryffindors and a slytherin. as soon as the gryffindors saw him they ran for it, and he didn’t do anything to stop them, he just watched as they disappeared down the winding corridor. the slytherin looked at him, wide eyed, obviously the one that threw the punch. younghoon vaguely recognised him as one of the slytherins that visited the hufflepuff dormitory often, but he couldn’t remember his name for the life of him.  
“what’s all this noise?” professor bae, head of slytherin house, asked as she appeared from a room off to the side.  
“i was just coming to investigate it, professor, i saw two boys running down that way” he said, and gestured towards where the gryffindors had run. the professor shot him a quizzical look before looking at the slytherin boy, who hadn’t moved since younghoon had found him.  
“he’s been with me all night” younghoon said quickly. “he said he couldn’t sleep, i let him do my rounds with me. i’ll drop him off at the dungeons once i’m done”   
he lied through his teeth, but professor bae seemed convinced as she nodded and took off in the direction younghoon had pointed to.  
the slytherin stared at him in disbelief until they could no longer hear the professor’s shoes against the stone floor.   
“why’d you do that?” he asked quietly  
“i don’t know” younghoon admitted “wanna explain why you punched a kid?”  
the slytherin reddened “it’s complicated”  
“look. i’m gonna be doing this until 1am, i have plenty of time”  
he gestured for the boy to follow him, and he did. they were halfway down the staircase between the ground floor and dungeon when the slytherin spoke again.  
“he called hyunjoon a death eater.”   
“hm?”   
“that’s why i punched him.” he carried on “i didn’t think. i just got so angry and i... i couldn’t stop myself.”   
younghoon just shrugged “that’s fair”  
he knew who hyunjoon was. he was the second slytherin that hung out with eric sohn in the hufflepuff common room. there had been rumours about him since he’d first come to hogwarts. younghoon knew about his family, it was full of dark wizards, though they still had a high standing in the community of pureblood families that remained. younghoon would know, his family was a part of the sacred twenty eight too. his parents had often warned him about the heo family, but younghoon didn’t see hyunjoon in that way. he could see that hyunjoon was different to the rest of the family in some way or another.  
they had stopped outside the slytherin common room doorway, and younghoon sighed. “this is your stop”  
the boy just nodded. “thanks... i’m sunwoo my the way”  
“younghoon”  
“i know” sunwoo smiled  
“of course you do, now make sure your knuckles don’t bruise, professor bae will be onto us both if she sees them”


End file.
